The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of safes, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating safes.
Existing safes, such as, for example in hotel rooms, offer the ability to safely store personal belongings for a temporary time-period. When the time-period expires or when the hotel guest checks out and leaves the room, it is often easy for the individual to forget that they had stored personal belongings in the safe. It is often a time-consuming and expensive process for an individual to try to retrieve their belongings once they leave the room.